The Willow Maid
by Arryire
Summary: A young man walked through the forest. With his quiver and hunting bow. He heard a young girl singing, And followed the sound below...


I own nothing here, and I hope you enjoy this little story I worked on  
The inspiration for this story came from the song - The Willow Maid watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs  
Feedback is always welcome :) 

A young man walked through the forest, with his quiver and hunting bow. He gripped bow tightly keeping the nocked arrow taut; ready to fire at the slightest movement. His soft leather boots padded across the leaf-strewn floor; the leaves crunched as he shifted his weight to survey the area. His prey couldn't be far; he had struck the beast in the side with the first arrow and seen the creature fall due east. Once again his footsteps traveled steadily to finally end the dragon's miserable life and free his village from its tyranny.

As he moved further under the canopy a faint song danced amongst the tree trunks, an enchanting tale sung in an ancient tongue. The man became entranced, drawn towards the source of the melody he moved away from his eastern path; his quarry forgotten as the song drew him closer. Finally, he came to a large, old tree, in the centre of a clearing. The sun broke through the previously thick overcoat of leaves bathing the opening in golden light. The tree; a willow tree, had silver bark and long branches which drooped to the floor each branch was sprouting leaves that shimmered blue and sparkled under the sun.

It was not the willow which caught the mans eye, it was a nearby woman who sang surrounded by red toadstools. She had sky blue hair which had grown to unimaginable lengths and flowed over her body, it was entwined with leaves, flowers, and moss which matched the coverings she worn. Most of her skin was exposed brown undergrowth contrasting brightly against her pale skin. The woman spun round to the sound of cracking twig which the man had stepped on as he gawked at the creature before him. She silenced immediately as the man drew near his eyes still wide in awe of such beauty. Her eyes were a deep brown which bore into his core unearthing all the secrets he held. No words could describe such a vision and the man almost fell to his knees as he entered the willow bed where she sat.

Finding the voice which threatened to run the man spoke "Maiden, truly you are the most beautiful creature on this earth." He spoke softly fearful she would disappear into his dreams never to be touched by him. "Come with me my maiden, come from this willow bed. I will give you a life as my wife," He all but pleaded drawing nearer with every breath, he held his hand out with the offering, ready to whisk her away from this place.

The blue haired woman leaned away and scrambled to her beloved tree when she deemed the man was too close. Shaking her head she sang, "See me now, see my home, I cannot leave this place." her light tone clearly dismissing the man without a second thought.

The young man looked at her, confused by her words, he tried to persist but saw the fearful look in the maiden's eyes as she kept well out his reach. Clearly, she would not come with him now so he moved away, taking his time, lest the maiden change her mind and come to him. As he reached the edge of the clearly he took one last minute to memorise the woman the place she resided. He would return. Such a beauty may not be so easily won over by a simple question, but he would court and charm her into his arms to claim her as a wife. And what a wife she would be, he would surely be the envy of the village.

As the man withdrew to the overgrow of the forest the willow maiden cast a glance to the hollow within the tree she called home. Certain the man had left and could no longer see he she peered inside. There harshly breathing was a creature wrapped in a thick cloak. Iron horns perturbed from his head they cut through a thick black mane of hair which stuck out haphazardly around him. He had long claws which gripped the cloak as he lay asleep. Most noticeable though were his deep grey wings sprung from his shoulder blades framing his whole body as they draped around his sides in exhaustion. The left side of his abdomen was slick with blood but bound tightly with leaves and vines the maiden had used to salvage the half man-half dragon's life. Gradually she moved closer brushing his long obsidian hair from his face, he breathed steadily stirring ever so slightly as her touch caressed his skin.

She looked again at the wound, pressing some of the toadstools into the opening which she had sung into the clearing and gathered. Again she began singing softly calling upon the plants she used to bind the wound to save this creature before her. The beast fell again into a deeper sleep as the spell worked its way through his wound stitching together muscle and tissue. His harsh breathing slowed into to calmer one signalling the maiden had saved him. The women smiled at her handy work and left him to rest, she would find out more about the creature she had saved once his strength had returned.

The man practically ran back to his village, all thoughts of the dragon he hunted gone, only the face of a beautiful woman remained. Having sought the village farmer, the man began to regale his tale to a larger portly fellow who was forced to listen by the man's urgency. "I need a gift for her!" The man demanded to look towards the farmer's beautiful flower bed. He eyed each one, in turn, deciding none were worthy of the maiden in the forest, that was until he saw a long yellow rose growing on its own in the corner. Without a second thought, he plucked the bloom and returned home a plan already in motion. The poor fellow; who had had his flowerbed ransacked and his eardrums deafened with wild stories, looked on in stunned bewilderment.

It was the early morning when the dragon awoke; the soft sunlight shone into his eyes its warmth willing him to wake. Looking around at the natural wooden walls, the creature pulled himself up and out of the willow to survey the land around him. Immediately he recognised the ancient tree and took three large strides backwards to put distance between him and it. This tree was sacred to the forest and was the home of its guardian. If he remembered correctly, the stories his bothers told spoke of a fierce monster which defended its home without question. The dragon was in no state to take on that kind of fight.

His sense sharpened tenfold as he heard faint footsteps skipping along the branches, looking up he saw the blue-haired dryad swinging her legs back and forth on a low branch eying him curiously.

"Feeling more alive?" She spoke in a singsong voice to him, glancing up and down his body for any traces of the offending injury.

Quickly putting two and two together, and realizing this maiden had saved him after being shot down by the hunter from the village, the dragon nodded in thanks but made no move closer to the dryad, this place unsettled him his senses told him something terrible was coming.

The women continued to analyse him, unsure why he was so unsettled. This was the safest place for anyone who needed shelter.

"I'm out of here." The dragon spoke swiftly determined to escape, the danger was coming closer. "You should leave or hide or something if you value your little life" He opened his wings ready to take flight but stopped as the maiden cried out.

"Don't leave yet!" Her voice was panicked and guilt snagged at the dragon, she didn't want him to leave and could he really leave this innocent creature when danger was near? A previous man maybe but he was supposed to be different now.

He kept one eye on the edge of the clearly ready for whatever was coming and decided to humour the dryad a bit longer. "What's yer name?" His gruff voice sounded foreign in a place where song normally was heard.

"Levy." She smiled sweetly and asked for his in return.

"Gajeel. Um, thanks… You know for patching me up." Gajeel decided he was done getting to know this maiden as the pressing danger was coming closer according to his senses.

"You need to hide. Whatever is coming it's nearly here." His keen eyes picked up the approaching shadow heading straight for the willow bed. Cursing Gajeel turned to the tree and jumped to the higher branches careful to land quietly so to not upset whatever guardian may or may not be around. Using the long drooping leaves he hid in the shadows almost immediately, he was unseen to the untrained eye but not to Levy.

Levy watched curiously at the dragon's actions, she was disheartened that he had run off to hide after only giving her his name. But seeing the dragon seek refuge in her made her curious as to what was coming; this was a safe place nothing dangerous came here. She looked for what had caused the man to hide in the branches.

Gajeel's keener eyes made out the man who had been hunting him the previous day and immediately his skin shifted to become iron scales. He may be weakened but he could handle one human, especially with the element of surprise."It's a hunter, hide! I'll get rid of him." He hissed, urging Levy to get out of the way.

Levy's eyes opened in shock, he wasn't hiding he was preparing for an ambush! She couldn't let this man walk into his death; he would unwittingly be at the mercy of the iron claws of a dragon she had saved. Steeling herself Levy jumped down from her low branch and sat in plain view on the willow bed, deliberately in the way of Gajeel should he try to attack. From the low threatening growl above she deemed her plan a success and said nothing as the shadow came into view. It was the man from yesterday, no longer in hunting browns with his bow upon his back but a beautiful oak leaf green coat. Instead of a bow, the man carried a yellow flower, his eyes trained on Levy as he slowly handed her the flower.

"Girl, my heart you've captured. Oh, I would be your groom" he sang softly mimicking her tune from the other day where he knelt on one knee his eyes pouring adoration as he waited for his answer.

Levy looked at the poor bloom in her hands, ripped from the earth that was once its home. Without acknowledging the hunter's request she dug a small hole and replanted the rose. she whispered into its petals promising it would not be uprooted again, that this could be its home. Satisfied the plant had accepted her offer, Levy met the eyes of the man before her "I'll wed you never. Not near, nor far nor soon!" she sang with more aggression than a being of her size should possess. Looking at the stunned look on the man's face she softened again, it was clear he did not know what he asked of her.

Inhaling deeply she gazed into the man's eyes and clearly spoke: "Don't ask me to follow where you lead." With that she swiftly stood and turned, long graceful strides carried her back to the willow where she crawled back into the safety of the trees hollow.

The man had recovered from his initial shock and moved to follow, to demand a less cryptic answer. This was the second time she has brushed off his advances and he would have it no longer! No sooner had he taken one step did a fierce gale blow him back, causing him to fall and land on his backside. Looking up at the ominous yet still beautiful willow the man saw no reason for the sudden wind, but something did not feel right about this place and he decided not to test his luck again today. Once again the man slowly moved away from the place eyes keen and looking for danger or for another glimpse of the maid.

After half an hour Gajeel relaxed his wings deciding the hunter was long gone by now and he would not need to send another warning. Jumping back out of the tree he landed softly and began to take his own leave. Fate, as it was, would still not let him though as the sound of sobbing reached his ears, there was only one person that could be and as hard as he might try Gajeel was not that heartless. Hidden still in the willow was the maiden, curled up and wet from her tears. Gajeel scratched the back of his head unsure how to console the maiden before him.

"Hey." He said sharply providing her in attempt to stop her crying.

Instead, Levy scowled at him tears still streaming, all kindness gone from her eyes. She had been unwittingly been begged to leave the only place she can ever know, and the one creature to visit this place for more than an hour was desperate to leave. Not to mention said creature had rather harshing poked her which wasn't exactly painless. "Why are you still here, leave if that's what you want to do!"

There was no song in her tone this time, Gajeel staggered back slightly. Regaining his composure he couldn't help but feel a pang of admiration for this maiden. She had blocked his way of attack knowingly and clearly had a wit about her to defend herself with only words.

"Damn shorty has a temper. Little Spitfire.." He mused to himself none too quietly. He couldn't help but slightly be impressed by such a little forest sprite. Clearly, she could handle her own and wasn't the least bit scared of him or the hunter. She even planted herself in his way!

Levy unaware of her newest (yet reluctant) fan wanted nothing more to stand up wanted to tell the stupid dragon she did not have a temper. She was just... lonely. With the last sniff, she regained her composure and exited the tree hollow. She returned to her red toadstools and began singing, it was a fairly simple tune one that would nurture her precious forest.

Gajeel looks on confused to her ignoring him completely, he decided to stay a bit longer. You know just in case. He settled on the ground nearby and watched her sing, her eyes closed and head tilted up to the sun, she really did look beautiful. Gajeel guessed he could see why the hunter had begged her to leave, but surely he must know dryads can't leave their homes or they wilt away. Dismissing the thought Gajeel figured the hunter would not return, not after his threat.

Levy's song came to an end and she smiled as the forest hummed in life. She knew Gajeel was watching her, although why she was unsure. She didn't turn to him just spoke: "I thought you would have left by now."

Gajeel kept his gaze firm "Got nothing else to do. That song was pretty amazing, I can feel the magic in this forest from it." He studied the maiden more, this wasn't a typical dryad, they didn't normally have that much power. Dryads cared for their own tree's and the surrounding area, this one had just bought the whole forest alive.

"Well, I am the guardian of this place, it's my job to keep it safe," Levy replied, curious as to his comment. Did he not know that this place was protected?

Gajeel stuttered and gawked, "Wait. YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN!?" He blinked caught completely off guard by the knowledge that this fragile little dryad was the terrifying guardian he had heard in stories.

"Of course I am!" Levy announced puffing her cheeks out in irritation at his clear disbelief.

Gajeel couldn't help himself the sudden announcement and her chubby looking face made him cackle with laughter. An unusual sound resonated around the forest, the maniacal laughter sounded borderline malicious.

Levy chose to ignore the dragon, stupid Gajeel laughing at her! She had saved his life hadn't she, of course, she could be a guardian.

Finally regaining his composure he looked again at the maiden who now was turned fully away from him, her head sunken in her shoulders as she rested it against her knees. For a second time guilt nagged at him. Hadn't he really upset her, had he? " Oi Shrimp. You ok?" Levy frowned at the nickname but didn't respond. "Oi! C'mon short stuff I didn't mean to upset ya. I heard so many stories about the fearsome forest guardian I just wasn't expecting it to be a willow dryad." Gajeel scratched the back of his head looking away, he really felt bad now. This may not be the guardian he expected but she definitely was strong and she had saved his ass.

"Stop calling me names! I have a name!" Levy scowled she was now stood up looming over the sitting dragon.

Gajeel felt a mischievous smirk grow on his face, "Yea but shrimp suits you better." He chuckled again.

"Yo-You giant jerk!" Levy thudded her small fist into the dragon catching him off guard and knocking him sidewise. Satisfied she had dealt with the matter, she crossed her arms in a triumphant stance.

"The hell shrimp! I'm gonna get you for that!" Gajeel lunged playfully grinning from ear to ear. Levy had just enough time to react and miss his first swipe, but now the chase was on and the dryad had a dragon on her tail. She was light on her feet and flew through the grass barely in arms reach of a pursuing Gajeel. Every time he closed in, ready to grab her, she spun on her heel and out of his grip. Finally, she jumped and landed softly in the willow branches, giggling softly she disappeared amongst the leaves. Far too competitive to let this end now Gajeel followed suit walking along the branches and trying to follow the sound of laughter. Gajeel caught glimpses of blue hair but by the time he got near the laughter came from the other side of the tree, the thrill of a hunt made Gajeels blood pump faster as his sense's sharpened trying to pinpoint exactly where Levy would appear next.

His ears finally tuned in to the sound of faint footsteps running along the tree bark, his eyes had switched to slits for pupils able to pick out the intricate details in the shadowy leafy cover. He locked onto the branch Levy was running along and moved to intercept. The dryad wasn't paying attention as to where the dragon was lurking confident she was practically invisible to him, still not paying attention she nearly fell out of the tree as she ran into a solid mass. Strong arms steadied her preventing her from falling out of the willow. Looking up Levy saw the mischievous grin of the dragon she had been taunting and audibly gulped.

"Got'Cha." Gajeel's voice was thick and husky from chasing the dryad who was breathing fast and deep. The pair never broke eye contact as they seemed to lean into each other their breathing the only noise to be heard. It felt like a century to Levy before she finally felt her body catch up with her head; trying desperately to process how they got to this moment when just a while ago she was furious at the dragon that now held her trapped. Levy took a step back and felt Gajeel let her go also deciding some distance was a good idea. Still wordless they stood on the branches of an ancient willow tree trying to look anywhere but at each other. Levy's gaze moved to the opening where the hunter had entered twice now, the sun was now setting causing the wood to darken hiding its occupants as they settled for the night.

"I wonder if he will come back..." Levy softly spoke, drawing Gajeels attention to the same spot. His blood grew hot as he thought of the hunter coming back trying to take the dryad away. Try as he may, he felt a certain claim for this bit of land now, and those who lived in it.

"If he does I'll get rid of him for good." Gajeels voice spoke the unsaid words perfectly. He was firm in his decision until he looked into large hazel eyes. He was instantly lost in concern and fear for a man neither of them knew and couldn't help but feel his previous resolve had been completely overturned.

Gajeel broke eye contact and sighing heavily, he spoke again. "I won't kill him."

"Promise?" Levy never stopped looking at the dragon, silently begging him to agree

One sideways glance was all it took to seal the deal. "Promise" He replied.

In the village, the hunter was drowning his sorrows in drink. He had drunk his most recent kill's earnings and had begun to rant and rave at anyone who drew too close.

"She lives in the woods!"

"The most beautiful maiden you've ever seen!"

"She promised herself to me!"

"Completely nude she was!"

Before too long the other occupants got tired of hearing the ramblings of the seeming madman who couldn't handle his share of drinks. They began jeering and shouting abuse towards the hunter; labelling him a liar and insane. They said no beautiful woman would settle for a hunter who drank his kill's away.

The alcohol had clearly taken control of the man as he now began thrashing around the bar, trying to fight the men who dared called his a liar. He would show them all! After being thrown face first out the door of the tavern, the hunter stumbled his way home the cool air clearing his head somewhat. Once home the hunter sat in his small hut and rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes trying to clear his head. Realising it was colder than he previously thought he turned to his firepit, as expected it was empty, reaching for his axe he went to chop some wood so he wouldn't freeze in the night.

The firm wood in his hands and glint of silver in the moonlight sparked an idea. Yes, he would show them. He would bring home a beautiful woman as his wife.

Back in the clearing, both Levy and Gajeel had fallen asleep against the willow tree's trunk; the strong magic of the clearing kept them warm as they slept under the moonlight. Gajeel stirred as the strong smell of alcohol drifted into the clearing; breathing deeper he immediately became more alert as the signature stink of the hunter came through the alcoholic fumes. Spying Levy was still sound asleep Gajeel slipped away, he was going to end this now.

Taking flight Gajeel tried to trace the trail left by the hunter, however, the wind was not kind and the man was clearly travelling in circles. The trail was a mess Gajeel couldn't even tell where it started or ended. Following what he could only hope was the right tracks in the dirt, Gajeel felt his blood run cold and his scales surface as a blood curting scream rang through the still forest.

The hunter has finally found he way to the clearing, seeing the sleeping maiden in all her beauty only solidified his plan. With no more hesitation, he strode into the clearing axe in hand.

Levy woke as the hunter enter the clearing, he wards alerting her to someone in the clearing. She took one look at the axe in the man's hands and panicked. She couldn't let him get to her tree! She stood in his path her pleading eyes trying to find reason with the man who only sought to bring down her beloved tree. The hunter would not be swayed though, he pushed Levy to the ground and strode past her. He brought his axe up high and slammed it into the willow trunk. Levy felt the cut as if it was done to her own body and screamed.

Sobbing she begged him to stop not to bring the axe down again. "You don't understand! I cannot leave!"

"I will fell this tree and you will belong to me." He replied bring the axe down again, deepening the cut left by the first.

Levy was reduced to a crumpled heap as the man continued to deal a third and fourth blow to the tree, her sobs were dry and painful now as she felt her body split in two as the bark of the willow had been. She could only watch in horror as the hunter raised the axe for the fifth time. However this time the hunter was thrown back before the axe came down.

Not allowing himself to stay down for long the hunter jumped back to his feet and reached for his axe to defend himself. His axe was nowhere in reach but in the hands of a seriously pissed off dragon.

Gajeel stood stoic, axe in hand glaring at the man who would dare hurt a creature like Levy. A creature who had shown this pitiful excuse for live mercy. In one swift move, Gajeel broke the axe head off and ate it in front of the man. Purposefully chewing loudly so he heard the metal scrape against his razor teeth.

Their standoff lasted only a few seconds before the man moved, thinking he was running away (as he should of) Gajeel didn't intercept him right away. It was only when Levy cried out again did he realise his mistake, the man was running he was trying to get to Levy!

The hunter pulled the willow maid by her hair out of the clearing, she was so small and light it took him nearly no effort to get her away from the willow tree and the dragon. He grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet in a desperate attempt to flee with his prize. He massively underestimated the speed of a dragon though because yet again Gajeel stood in the way.

His wings flared and eyes flashing red, Gajeel didn't hesitate this time. In one step he had Levy in one arm curled against his chest and the hunter pinned by the throat against a tree. By some miracle Gajeel claws embedded in the tree trunk and not the man's vulnerable flesh as once again, the two stared at each other.

This time the hunter knew he had lost, he knew he would die at the hands of this dragon. He left his head fall forward in defeat and accepted his fate.

Gajeel wanted nothing more than to rip his sorry head from his body and leave him for the scavengers. But the increasingly faint breathing of the dryad in his arms and large brown eyes which he had made a promised to, stopped him. Instead, he left the man fall in a crumpled on the forest floor, his foot connected h=with the hunter's stomach causing him to land on his back looking the dragon looming over him.

"If you ever return; not even her mercy will save you. Get out of this forest, and don't ever fucking step foot in it again." With that Gajeel raced through the clearing, dryads could be far from their tree and Levy had been away much too long already.

He lay her against the willow trunk and waited. Second, ticked by and Levy's breathing only got slower and fainter, Gajeel now panicked and looked at the damaged done to the willow tree; a thick deep cut was made into the side, not enough to fell the ancient tree but enough to look bad. Despite only having power over metal Gajeel poured his own magic into the cut creating an iron seal over the cut filling it in until the tree was whole again. Turning back to Levy he saw his efforts were fruitless as she still lay motionless, he breathing was barely there now, Gajeel knew she wasn't going to make it.

Gajeel sat down and watched the blue-haired maiden as she began to grow paler and paler; he wanted to be angry, he wanted to rage and leave the village where the hunter came from in ruins. But he stayed. He stayed and prayed that this forest had a miracle for its guardian.

Levy's breath stopped. Gajeel let his head hang low as her head rolled lifeless to the side, unable to hold in his anguish he roared into the starlit sky. It was a low a mournful sound that echoed beyond the forest and to the mountains.

As fate would have it, mother nature wasn't ready to break the heart of a dragon yet. The yellow bloom from the hunter which Levy had housed in the clearing, began to darken and wilt away. In the sounding forest other plants gave up their lives, small bushes and large tree's coming to the end of their lives allowed what was left of their lives to be used in trade for the young dryad.

Sure enough, the colour of Levy's skin came back and her breathing picked up slowly at first but with a gasp, Levy was brought back into the world of the living. Gajeel looked in disbelief as the dryad who had died before his eyes now lived and breathed; he could help him, self and grabbed her holding her close. Levy was dazed and just allowed herself to be crushed against the iron dragon; she felt calm as Gajeel held her and returned the embrace. The two sat like that until the sun began to rise, bathing the forest in the light again. Breaking apart Levy looked around as the patches of dead plant-life which had died for her. A pang of sadness made Levy promise herself she would nurture this forest back to full life and those who died would feed others.

Levy looked beyond her clearing and asked "the hunter?"

"Alive, but will never return" Gajeel answered simply

"Thank you" She whispered, words seemed so pointless now, he had saved her life and even kept his promise, and all she had was thank you?

Swiftly levy closed the distance between dragons and dryad and pressed her lips against his. What was intended as a sweet thank you kiss, quickly turned into something more as Gajeel trapped her against her and deepened the kiss. When they broke to breathe, words still didn't seem appropriate so they held each other, watching the sunrise. While Levy had silently promised to be the guardian of the forest again, Gajeel promised to be the guardian of the willow maiden.


End file.
